lifegamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HectorAE
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeGame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lymphatican page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi Hector, sorry for not getting back to you sooner. As you can see, this Wiki didn't really go anywhere that it was supposed to. The project was intended to be an encyclopedia for a spoof MMO that myself and several others were designing. Could you tell me a little more about what your idea for this place is? I might consider obliging and handing over the wiki to your project, though the one I am working on is still one I'm interested in doing, as soon as I get less busy. Let me know more details about your plans and I'll get back to you with my answer. Lymphatican 20:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, you see, Mickmils wrote this FAQ that I found and I thought that people could really like the concept. It's about parodying both real life and MMOs. English is not his native language, so I am revising it. I contacted Mickmils and he agreed, so I want to create a searchable database (read: wiki) that expands on it. It led me to this domain (lifegame.wikia.com); I was unaware that you still planned to use it. I would gladly use the wiki for my project if you let me. It would be a community-oriented thing. Thanks for your consideration. HectorAE 20:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Is Asparagoose still involved? I tried to contact him too. : He is still involved, along with several other of my friends (though they don't know much about wikia editing), but if I do continue this wiki then I will be doing the majority of the editing. : Anyway, your idea sounds good, and I had a flick throug the FAQ, and found it enjoyable, and so if this doesn't work out then I would be very happy to hand over the wiki to you and let you get on with the project, but I am slightly hesitant about doing so, in case I find I really do want to carry on with what I'm doing here. Perhaps you could use another wikia name, like gameoflife or something similar? If not, I'm sure we can still work things out. Lymphatican 15:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : :I've looked at a few others, like gameoflife, life, gamelife, reallife, etc. and all of them are basically either active or in the same state as this one. Yours is the only response I've gotten so far. Please decide if you will use the wiki or not, because Mickmils is getting sort of antsy. I appreciate your help. HectorAE 02:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey again, Hector, once again sorry for not getting back to you sooner, I've been pretty busy over the last week. However, I did get a chance to talk to a few of the people who helped work on this idea with me and we decided that if we want to continue this project we can always do it another time by another name. So, yes, I will agree to give the site over to you to help you with your project. I'd be happy to hand over ownership of the wiki to you. Lymphatican 15:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That sounds good. If you could just make me a bureaucrat then I can get right on it and you can stick around to see how I set things up. I really appreciate your help Lymphatican. Thanks for everything. Tell your friends they're really reasonable, too. HectorAE 02:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC)